Christmas Karaoke 2
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: The Sequel. The Guys and Girls sing more Christmas song 2 favorites.
1. Let's Karaoke Again

Christmas Karaoke 2

I don't own anyone but Female Ninja Turtles and the parodies of the Christmas songs.

Chapter 1- Let's Karaoke Again!

It was the day before Christmas.

"We're having another boring day before Christmas." Mikey says.

"Mikey, aren't you excited about Christmas." Don asks.

"Yes, Donny." Mikey says. "But waiting is boring."

"Well, the guys are coming to for Christmas." Leo says.

"That's great!" Mikey says.

"So what's wrong?" Raph asks.

"We need to do something." Mikey says.

"Hey, Guys." Yusuke says as he, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei came in.

"Hi." The Turtles says.

"What's wrong , Mike?" Kuwabara asks.

"He's bored on Christmas Eve." Don answers.

"Bored? Mike, we can do anything on Christmas Eve except open presents." Kuwabara says.

"Hi, guys." The Girls say.

"Hi, girls." The Boys say.

"We do we do?" Mikey says as he thought of something. "Hey! I got it.! Let's Karaoke again."

"Sing again!" Raph says.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Everyone says.

"Yeah, but this time the girls will go first."

"Ok." The Girls says.

To be continued…

Up Next: The Girls sing some "Silver Bells"


	2. Silver Bells the Girls way

Chapter 2- Silver Bells the Girls way

I don't own anyone or any own Christmas song. I do own the parodies of these songs

"Hey, girls, we found the Silver Bells." Mikey says. "But unlike last year girls you have to make up a funny version Ok."

"Right, Mikey." The Girls say.

"Cue the music, big buddy." Mikey says.

"Ok, ready girls." Kuwabara says.

"Ready." The Girls says.

The Music starts

_Christmas makes you feel emotional_

_It may bring parties or thoughts devotional_

_Whatever happens or what may be,_

_Here is what Christmas time means to me._

_Mistletoes, Christmas gifts in tow_

_Wrapped in holiday style._

_In the air there's_

_A feeling of love on Christmas._

_The boys laughing, the masters passing,_

_Giving smile after smile,_

_And on every street corner you'll hear:_

_Silver bells, silver bells,_

_It's Christmas time in the sewer._

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,_

_Soon it will be Christmas day._

_Sewer lights,_

_Even Christmas Light,_

_Blink a bright red and green,_

_As the boys rush home_

_With their gifts for us._

_Hear the sewer water splash,_

_See the boys crash,_

_This is our big scene,_

_And above all this bustle you'll hear:_

_Silver bells, silver bells,_

_It's Christmas time in the Sewers._

_Ring-a-ling, hear them ring,_

_Soon it will be Christmas day._

The Music stops

"That was great, girls." Mikey says.

"Bravo." Kurama and Don say.

Kuwabara, Yusuke and Raph cheers for the girls.

Hiei claps very little.

"Thanks, boys." Sashe says.

"Why don't you boys do "Jingle Bells" your own way?"

"Ok, girls." Yusuke says.

To be continued…

The Boys do "Jingle Bells" their way.


	3. Jingle Bells the Boys way

Chapter 3- Jingle Bells the Boys Way

I don't own anyone or any Christmas songs. I do own the parodies of the songs.

"We found Jingle Bells." Kiri says.

"Ok, boys make something funny" Yukina says.

"Ok." The boys say.

"Cue the Music, Yukina." Kiri says.

"Ok, Ready, Boys?" Yukina says.

"Yep." All but Hiei says.

The Music starts

Dashing through the snow

On a two-horse open sleigh,

Over the hill we go,

Falling all the way;

Bells on cat-tail ring,

Making Girl bright,

What fun it is to ride and sing

A sleighing song tonight, O

Jingle bells, jingle bells,

Jingle all the way!

O what fun it is to ride

In a Two-horse open sleigh (repeat)

A day or two ago,

We thought we'd take a ride,

And soon Genkai and Splinter

Was seated by on our side;

The horse was strong and lustrous;

Fortune seemed his lot;

He got into a mall,

And we, we got to fall O

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle all the way!

O What fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh. (Repeat)

A day or two ago,

The story we must tell

We went out on the snow

And on our backs we fell;

Girls were riding by

In a two-horse open sleigh,

They laughed as there

We sprawling lie,

But quickly drove away, O

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle all the way!

O What fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh. (Repeat)

Now the ground is white

Go it while you're young,

Take the girls tonight

And sing this sleighing song;

Just get a cat-tailed bay

Two-forty as his speed

Hitch him to an open sleigh

And crack! You'll take the lead, O

Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells,

Jingle all the way!

O What fun it is to ride

In a one-horse open sleigh

The Music stops

"Boys, you did fantastic job." Sashe says.

All the boys blushed even Hiei did too.

"Now what are we doing next?" Kiri asks.

"How about Leo and Yusuke sing the song I only want you for Christmas for their girls.

"Ok, we'll do it." Leo and Yusuke say.

To be continued…

Leo and Yusuke sing I only want you for Christmas their way.


	4. I only Want Leo and Yusuke's way

Chapter 4- I only want you for Christmas Leo and Yusuke's way

I don't own anyone but the ninja turtle girls and I don't own any Christmas Song I do own the parodies

"Hey, two are going to sing or what?" Raph says.

"We're going Raph." Leo says.

"Have you found the song Kuwabara or Mikey?" Yusuke asks.

"No, not yet, Urameshi." Kuwabara says.

Kuwabara and Mikey scrabbled through the CDs and still couldn't find it.

"I don't know where it is." Mikey says. "Uh you two can sing Deck the Halls again."

"We did that last year, Mikey." Leo says.

"Here you go." Botan says. "I found in the other stack."

"Thanks, Botan." Kuwabara says. "Ok, you two we'll play the music."

The Music starts

Leo sang first.

_The snow is falling It is Christmas Day  
Presents are wrapped under the tree  
is there one for me?_

_I only want you for Christmas, Sashe  
I don't need nothing else  
I only want you for Christmas, Sashe  
Wrap Christmas paper 'round you  
Oh, Wrap Christmas paper 'round you_

Yusuke Sang next.

_I'm not gonna write no letter Send north to the pole  
Cause what I'm wanting this year Saint Nick don't need to know_

_I only want you for Christmas, Keiko  
I don't need nothing else  
I only want you for Christmas, Keiko_  
_Wrap Christmas paper 'round you  
Oh, wrap Christmas paper 'round you  
_

Leo sang again.

_So put on your Christmas stockings I'll find that rose_

Yusuke sang again.

_Let's get into the holiday spirits, my love_

Both sang.

_And honey ho ho ho ho ho ho ho ho to you  
_

Leo sang again.

_I only want you for Christmas, Sashe  
I don't need nothing else_

Yusuke sang again.

_I only want you for Christmas, Keiko  
Wrap Christmas paper 'round you__  
_

Leo sang again.

_I only want you for Christmas, Sashe  
I don't need nothing else_

Yusuke sang again.

_I only want you for Christmas, Keiko  
Wrap Christmas paper 'round you_

Both Sang.

_Oh, Wrap Christmas paper 'round your  
We want for Christmas  
Oh We had a car  
we had a bus too…_

The Music stop

"Aw, thanks you two." Sashe says as they both kissed Leo and Yusuke.

"Well it's our turn." Mikey says. "And we're going to sing a silly song it's gonna involve funnies.

It's…

To be continued…

Kuwabara and Mikey sing "monsters" for Christmas


	5. Monster's Kuwabara and Mikey's way

Chapter 5-Monster's Holiday Kuwabara and Mikey's way

I don't own anyone but Female Ninja Turtles and I don't own any Christmas songs I own the parodies.

"It's the Monster's Holiday even a monster gets a day off." Mikey says.

"Well sing it." Yusuke says

"We know who you two are going to do." Don says.

"Enjoy yourselves." Kurama says.

"Ok, here goes hit it Kiri."

The music starts

Mikey sings first

_Twas the night before Christmas when all through the citadel  
The monsters were having some Yuletide fun_

Kuwabara sang next

_The tree was all trimmed in holiday things  
Like werewolf ornament and vampire swings_

Both sang

_(It was a monster's holiday)  
But they were up to some good  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
They Did act like good monsters should  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
They found themselves a new play  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
They planned to wait for Santa's sleigh_

Mikey sings again

_They were making a list and checked three times  
_Frankenstein wanted shiny new dimes

Kuwabara sings again

_A new toy for Yarnush  
A stilts for Igor's height_

Mikey sings again

A speed chaser toy for Wolfman  
A new cape for Drac to improve his might

Both sang again

_(It was a monster's holiday)  
But they were up to some good  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
They Did act like good monsters should  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
They found themselves a new play  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
They planned to wait for Santa's sleigh_

Mikey sang again

_The Mummy was to signal from the citadel roof  
At the very first sound of a reindeer hoof  
As Santa slid down the chimney wall  
The zombies were to cheer and all_

Kuwabara sings again

_From beyond the moat there arose such a chatter  
they jumped to the window to see what was the matter  
I ran fast as lightning cause it happened so quick  
and there stood old Saint Nick  
_

Mikey sings again

_He began to dig down deep in his sack to right  
And came up with the stilts for Igor's height  
Drac got his cape  
Franky's dimes made him feel like a boy  
Even Wolfman was happy now he can play with his toy_

Both sang again

_(It was a monster's holiday)  
And it all ended well  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
And Santa was really swell  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
they didn't rob Santa's sleigh  
(It was a monster's holiday)  
Maybe next year he'll come back_

Kuwabara sings again

_So the children everywhere were happy with glee  
monsters didn't steal the presents under the tree  
Now the monsters love Santa and say they'll behave  
And never again rob sleighs or graves _

Both sang again

_(Repeat "it was a monster's holiday" in background with the following)  
Igor, what do you think of Santa now?  
"Heyyyy...Santa good!"  
And Santa said as he drove out of sight  
_

_Kuwabara sang_

_Dracula accent):"Ho-ho-ho-ho-ho  
Merry Christmas to all  
And to all a good night - blaaaa!"  
Jingle bells jingle bells jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
Dashing through the snow  
Where is that reindeer with the red nose, blaaaa  
On Donner, on Blitzen, on Dancer ..._

The music stops

"That was great, guys." Don says.

"I know what Hiei and Raph can do." Kuwabara says.

"What?" Hiei and Raph say.

"The Night before Christmas story." Mikey says.

"Ok." H and R say.

To be continued…

Hiei and Raph and their "night before Christmas story."


	6. Twas the Hiei and Raph's Way

Chapter 6- Twas the Night Before Christmas Hiei and Raph's way

I don't own anyone but female turtles or any Christmas songs just own the parodies

"Guys yours don't have music to it." Mikey says.

"You're just reading a story." Kuwabara says.

"A story?" Raph says.

"You don't have to sing." Mikey says.

"That's fine with me." Hiei says.

"Ok, here we found this in Master Splinter's room." Mikey says.

"Read it and make it funny two." Yusuke says.

"Ok," Hiei and Raph say.

Raph starts

_'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house,  
Not a person was stirring, not even Mikey  
The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,  
In hopes that Santa soon would be there._

Hiei reads next

_Everyone were nestled all snug in their beds,  
While visions of presents danced in their heads.  
Shizuru in her kerchief, and Kuwabara in his cap,  
Had just settled down for a long winter's nap_

Raph reads next

_When out on the sewer there arose such a clatter,  
Mikey sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.  
Away to the window he flew like a flash,  
Tore open the doors, threw open the sash._

Hiei reads next

_And what to Kuwabara wondering eyes should appear,  
But a large sleigh and eight fat reindeer.  
With a fat old driver, so lively and quick,  
That Kuwabara knew right away, that it must be the fat fool_

Raph reads next

_More rapid than cheetahs his coursers they came,  
And he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name:  
"Now Yusuke, now Leo, now Hiei, now Raph  
On Don, on Kurama on April, and Case"._

Hiei reads next

_To the top of the apartment , to the top of the wall,  
Dash away, dash away, dash away all.  
So up to the apartment the coursers they flew,  
With the sleigh full of games, and fat fool too_

Raph reads next

_And then in a twinkling, Mikey heard on the street,  
All the clattering noise of these galloping hoofs.  
All bundled in fur from his head to his feet,  
His clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot._

Hiei reads next

_  
Kuwabara drew in his head and was turning around,  
When down the chimney he came with a bound.  
A bag full of games he had slung on his back,  
And he looked like a meddler just opening his pack_

Raph reads next

_  
His eyes, how they twinkled,  
His dimples, how merry.  
His cheeks were like my bandana  
His nose like a strawberry,  
His droll little mouth was drawn up like a bow,  
The beard on his chin was as white as the snow_

Hiei reads next

_The stump of a pipe he held tight in his pliers,  
The smoke went around his head like a tire  
Oh, he was so jolly and fat, a right jolly old fat fool,  
And Kuwabara laughed when he saw him,  
In spite of himself_

Raph reads next

_He had a plump face, and a little plump belly,  
That shook when he laughed, like a bowl full of jello.  
With a wink of his eye and a twist of his head,  
Mikey knew all the while he had nothing to dread.  
_

Hiei reads next

_He spoke not a word, but went straight to his work,  
He filled all the presents; then turned with a jerk  
And laying a finger aside of his nose,  
And giving a nod, up the chimney he rose._

Raph reads the end

_He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle,  
And away they all flew like the down of a thistle.  
But Mikey heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight,  
"Merry Christmas to all, and to all good night."_

"The End" Hiei and Raph say.

"That was great you two." Ninjara exclaims.

"Wonderful." Botan says.

"Now it's Kurama and Donatello's turn." Hiei says.

"We got the perfect song." Mikey says.

"What is it.?" Don asks.

"Jolly Old Saint Nicolas." Kuwabara says.

"Ok."

To be continued…

Kurama and Don and Jolly Old St. Nick


	7. Jolly Old Kurama and Don's way

Chapter 7- Jolly old Saint Nicolas Don and Kurama's way

I don't own anyone but female turtles or any Christmas songs just own the parodies

'Ready, when you guys are?" Kuwabara says.

"Not yet we need someone." Don says.

"Who?" Kuwabara asks.

"You." Kurama says.

"Me?"

"You're the only one who can fit the costume." Don says.

"I'll start the music." Mikey says.

"Got it on." Kurama asks.

"Yeah," Kuwabara says.

Music starts

_Kurama sings first_

_Jolly old Saint Nicholas,  
Lean your ear this way!_

Don sings next

_Don't you tell a single soul  
What I'm going to say;_

Kurama sings next

_Christmas day is coming soon;  
Now, you dear old man,_

Don sings next

_Whisper what you'll bring to me;  
Tell me if you can._

Kurama sings next

_When the clock is striking twelve,  
When I'm fast asleep,_

Don sings next

_Down the chimney strong and dirty,  
With your sack you'll creep;_

Kurama sings next

_All the presents you will find  
sitting in a row;  
_

Don sings next

_Mine will be the shortest one,  
You'll be sure to know._

Kurama sings next

_Raphael wants a pair of boxing gloves;  
Botan wants an oar;  
_

Don sings next

_Mikey wants a videogame;  
Kuwabara thinks games are funny;_

Kurama sings next

_As for me, my little brain  
isn't very bright;_

Don sings next

_Choose for me, old Santa Claus,  
What you think is right._

The music ends

"Nice one guys."

"Koenma, Genkai, Master Splinter and Hotoki." Kiri says.

"Do you all want to sing?" Mikey asks.

"No." All 4 say.

"I got an idea we can have two trios." Mikey says.

"But two of us have to sit out." Kuwabara says.

Hiei and Raph can sit out." Don says.

"Ok, Don, Kuwabara and I are one trio." Mikey says.

"That leaves Yusuke, Leo and Kurama as another trio. Kuwabara says.

"We're going to sing the Chipmunk song." Mikey says.

"Mike!" Kuwabara says "Our voices aren't light enough."

"It will be…" Mikey says.

To be continued…

Kuwabara, Mikey and Don and the Chipmunks


	8. The Chipmunk Mike, Kuwa and Don's Way

Chapter 8- The Chipmunk Song Kuwabara, Mikey and Don's way

I don't own anyone but female turtles or any Christmas songs just own the parodies

"How are our voices going to be light enough, Mikey?" Don asks.

"Well since you asked." Mikey says with a squeaky voice.

"Mike, how did you…" Kuwabara says as a tube went his mouth.

"That's how." Mikey says sheepishly in a squeaky voice.

"Mike!" Kuwabara says in a squeaky voice.

"Well let's start." Don says in a squeaky voice.

The music starts.

Splinter: all right you boys! Ready to sing the song?

-I'll say we are!

-Yeah!

-Let's sing it now!

Splinter: Okay, Donatello?

-Okay!

Splinter: Okay, Kuwabara?

-Okay!

Splinter: Okay, Michelangelo? Michelangelo? MICHELANGELO!

-OKAY!!!

Christmas, Christmas time is near

Time for games and time for cheer

We've been good, but we can't last

Hurry Christmas, hurry fast

Want a invention that fly through a loop

Me, I want a helix 2

We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas, don't be late.

Splinter: Okay boys get ready.

That was very good, Donatello.

-Naturally.

Splinter: Very good Kuwabara.

-Thanks

Splinter: Ah, Michelangelo, you were a little flat, watch it.

Splinter: Ah, Michelangelo. Michelangelo. MICHELANGELO!

-OKAY.

Want a invention that flies through a loop

I still want a helix 2

We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas, don't be late.

We can hardly stand the wait

Please Christmas, don't be late.

Splinter: Very good, boys

The music stop

"Thanks, Master Splinter." Mikey says in a squeaky voice.

"You're welcome." Splinter says.

"Mike! That was fun!" Kuwabara says in squeaky voice.

"Mikey, How long is this going to last." Don asks in a squeaky voice.

"I don't know." Mikey says in his regular voice.

"Our voices." Kuwabara and Don say.

"Now it's Yusuke, Kurama and Leo turn."

"What are you guys singing?" Mikey asks.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Leo says.

To be continued…

Leo, Yusuke and Kurama the "beginning" of Christmas

.


	9. It's begin Leo, Yusuke and Kurama's way

Chapter 9- It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas Leo, Kurama and Yusuke's way

I don't own anyone but female turtles or any Christmas songs just own the parodies

"Ok." Mikey says.

"Where is it?" Kuwabara says as he looks for the Christmas song.

"I think I found it." Mikey says.

"Ok, ready?" Kuwabara asks.

"Yes." Leo, Kurama and Yusuke say.

The Music starts

Leo sang first.

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas  
Everywhere you go;

Yusuke sang next

Take a look in the five-and-ten, glistening once again  
with candy rings and silver things aglow.

Kurama sang next

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas,  
Games in every store,

Leo sang next

But the prettiest sight to see is the mistletoe that will be  
on your own ceiling.

Yusuke sang next

A pair of h boots and a water gun that shoots  
is the wish of Mikey and Don;

Kurama sang next

Puppies that will talk and will go for walk  
is the hope of Kiri and Tami;

Leo sang next

And Genkai Splinter and Hotoki can hardly wait for us to train again.  
It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas everywhere you go;

Yusuke sang next

there's a tree in the Grand Central one in the park as well,  
the strong kind that doesn't mind the snow.

Kurama sang next

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
soon the bells will ring,

All 3

And the carol that you sing  
Right within your heart.

The music ends

"Nice guys." Mikey says.

"Now we can sing our favorite song of all time." Kuwabara says.

"You mean…" Everyone says.

"The 12 days of Christmas." Mikey and Kuwabara says.

To be continued…

The Boys and Girls and the 12 days of Christmas again!


	10. The 12 days Xmas Boys and Girls way

Chapter 10- The 12 days of Christmas the Boys and Girls' way

I don't own anyone but female turtles and their master or any Christmas songs just own the parodies

"We're going to sing the 12 days of Christmas." Mikey says.

"We have to make it different this time." Kuwabara says.

"Ok." Everyone says.

"Koenma, Can you start the music?" Yusuke asks.

"Sure." Koenma says as he starts the music.

The music starts

Leo sang first

_On the first day of Christmas,  
Sashe gave to me:  
A pair katanas just for me_.

Yusuke sings

_On the second day of Christmas,  
Keiko gave to me:  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me  
_

Mikey sings

_On the third day of Christmas,  
Kiri gave to me:  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me_.

Kuwabara sings

_On the fourth day of Christmas,  
Yukina gave to me:  
Four cute kittens,  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me.  
_

Raph sings

_On the fifth day of Christmas,  
Ninjara gave to me:  
Five red bandanas!  
Four cute kittens,  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me.  
_

Hiei sings

_On the sixth day of Christmas,  
Botan gave to me:  
Six scared ogres ,  
Five red bandanas!  
Four cute kittens,  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me.  
_

Don sings

_On the seventh day of Christmas,  
Tami gave to me:  
Seven super computers,  
Six scared ogres ,  
Five red bandanas!  
Four cute kittens,  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me.  
_

Kurama sings

_On the eighth day of Christmas,  
Shizuru gave to me:  
Eight red roses,  
Seven super computers,  
Six scared ogres ,  
Five red bandanas!  
Four cute kittens,  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me.  
_

Keiko and Sashe

_On the ninth day of Christmas,  
Yusuke and Leo love gave to us:  
Nine mistletoes,  
Eight red roses,  
Seven super computers,  
Six scared ogres ,  
Five red bandanas!  
Four cute kittens  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me.  
_

Yukina and Kiri

_On the tenth day of Christmas,  
Kazuma and Mikey love gave to us:  
Ten ice roses,  
Nine mistletoes,  
Eight red roses,  
Seven super computers,  
Six scared ogres ,  
Five red bandanas!  
Four cute kittens,  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me.  
_

Ninjara and Botan sing

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
Raph and Hiei gave to us:  
Eleven velvet ropes,  
Ten ice roses,  
Nine mistletoes,  
Eight red roses,  
Seven super computers,  
Six scared ogres ,  
Five red bandanas!  
Four cute kittens,  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me_ .

Shizuru and Tami sing

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
Kurama and Donny gave to us:  
Twelve white roses,  
Eleven velvet ropes,  
Ten l ice roses  
Nine mistletoes,  
Eight red roses,  
Seven super computers,  
Six scared ogres _

Everyone sings

_Five red bandanas!  
Four cute kittens,  
Three videogames,  
Two large books,  
and a pair katanas just for me_

"Wonderful!" Koenma says.

The Masters just clapped.

"Now we do our last song." Mikey says.

"We Wish You a Merry Christmas." Everyone says.

To be continued…

Everyone and We wish you a merry Christmas


	11. We wish you everyone's way

Chapter 11- We Wish You a Merry Christmas Everyone's way

I don't own anyone but female turtles and their master or any Christmas songs just own the parodies

"Ok, everyone ready." Mikey says.

"Yes." Everyone says.

The Music starts

_We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
Good tidings we bring to you and your kin;  
Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year._

Oh, bring us a chocolate pudding;  
Oh, bring us a chocolate pudding;  
Oh, bring us a chocolate pudding and a cup of good cheer.  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some;  
We won't go until we get some, so bring some right here.

We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas;  
We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year

"Now the best part of all." Mikey says.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year." Everyone says.

The End!


End file.
